Ferre
Ferre 'is the first of five Chinese teenagers with attitude hired by the Chinese Government for their defense project, which would be known later on under the codename of [[Dragon Force|'Dragon Force]], he's used by StrongestPotato. Personality Hot-headed, immature, and goal-minded, Ferre's a dime-a-dozen leader for the Dragon Force, he is often considered as the leader due to the simple fact he wears red, which is more than enough to merit that position. Ferre is a courageous soul looking to protect those he consider his allies...and make a quick profit, out of all of the Dragon Force, he's arguably the one most interested on the money in line, going as far as to shamelessly give the brand to whoever offers the highest bids. Powers and Arsenal * Police Training: '''Ferre's trained in basic police combat, allowing him to, even without suit, fare on his own. * '''Dragon Force Suit: '''Ferre's capable of transforming into Dragon Red quickly by activating a transformation sequence which allows him to access to the common abilities of the Dragon Force, such as Footage Rewind, the Shrinking and Amphibious Modules, the state-of-the-art Camouflage, and most important, the '''Tyranno Jaeger. ** Footage Rewind: '''An ability exclussive to these suits, allows the Dragon Force Members to store an action done in a lapse of 20 seconds in their suits' memory, allowing it to be re-played again. ** '''Camouflage: '''All the Dragon Force suits are capable of turning fully invisible with state-of-the-art camouflage techniques which allow the team to go incognito ** '''Shrinking Module: '''This suit specific allows the team to shrink down to an almost insect-like size in order to infiltrate enemy bases undiscovered ** '''Amphibious Module: '''This suit specific allows the team to generate oxygen underwater and allows them to operate in deep waters. ** '''Dragon Sword: '''This sword is Ferre's primary weapon in suit, it allows him to cut through his enemies and to defend himself at the same time, it can also fire flaming projectiles and set itself ablaze to deliver burning cuts. *** '''Flame Roar: '''Ferre's signature finisher, he ignites his sword and overloads it, before lunging with enough force to pierce through bodies, causing his enemy to explode ** '''Jaeger Nexus: '''Lastly, when the situation needs it, our heroes are capable of summoning forth their respective mecha, the Dinosaur-themed Dragon Jaegers, out of thin air, allowing them to quickly retaliate against big enemies, in his case, Ferre has a nexus with the '''Tyranno Jaeger. Trivia * Ferre is the first Dragon Force member to receive his own page * Ferre is meant to be a parody of the "Hot-Headed Leader" trope that is so constant nowadays * Ferre's favourite beverage is Diet Coke * With the Dragon Force being a parody of H.O.W.L's early starts, he could be seen as a homologue to Oxyon, with both being a generic, somewhat impulsive leader with no other discernible qualities beyond being a nice guy all the time. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Dragon Force Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Low Intelligence Category:Parody Character Category:BlueArc Character